


The Devil's Fire

by Gnomleus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Final Battle, Fireworks, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomleus/pseuds/Gnomleus
Summary: In an alternate universe, Chloe and Rachel come up with a crazy plan to stop Jefferson once and for all. They lure him into a bathroom at Blackwell Academy where they make their final stand. Picture this as the last scene of a horror/suspense movie.Rated Mature for violence, language, and blood/gore.





	The Devil's Fire

Rachel quickly ran into the womens’ bathroom at the Blackwell dorms and glanced at Chloe standing firmly against the wall by the door. It’s as if she was hiding from someone.

Catching her breath, Rachel stopped and turned, nodding at Chloe. “He’s coming. You ready?”

Chloe nodded back, looking extremely nervous. She wielded a wooden bat in one hand and a roll of strong tape in the other.

“Bitch! Where are you!” a male voice called out from outside the bathroom.

Rachel quickly hid in one of the stalls but didn’t lock it, she kept it partly open. Chloe continued to stand against the wall, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. As Jefferson approached the doorway, Chloe held her breath as he walked past her, not realizing she was there.

Jefferson looked to his left and his right frantically, then carefully touched a small wound on the side of his head with a couple of fingers. After wincing a little, he took his hand away and stared at his fingertips. Blood.

“Fuck!” he yelled angrily. He went up to the first stall and slammed it open with his foot, then pointed his handgun at nothing but a toilet. “You’re gonna pay for what you did to me, Rachel!” Jefferson added.

Chloe quietly moved from the wall, hiding behind the stalls as Jefferson opened the next door with the end of his gun. Nobody was inside. Chloe remembered Rachel was hiding in the fourth stall.

“After I kill you, your blue-haired whore is next!’ Jefferson yelled, going to the third stall. He pointed his gun at the door and pulled the trigger, creating a bullet hole and a deafening sound that echoed throughout the bathroom. Rachel yelped in surprise because of it, but the echo of gunfire drowned out her noise completely.

"You can’t hide forever!’ Jefferson yelled, moving to the fourth stall that was partly open. He smiled evilly at the door before pointing his gun at it. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he got hit in the back of the head with a loud thud, then grunted as he stumbled forward a bit. An angry Chloe stood behind the disoriented lunatic while brandishing the wooden bat she hit him with.

"Now!” Rachel called out as she quickly opened the stall, standing in front of Jefferson.

Chloe knocked the gun out of his hand from behind with the bat, jerking his arm forward. Rachel quickly grabbed his arm and placed a cherry bomb in his hand with a wick that was just lit.

“Tape!” Rachel said loudly as she watched Jefferson slowly coming back to his senses.

“I got this,” Chloe said immediately as she rushed to Jefferson’s side. She dropped the bat and started wrapping gorilla tape around his hand while Rachel held it closed around the lit cherry bomb.

As soon as Chloe made a few laps around his hand with the tape, Jefferson quickly pulled his hand away from both girls and backhanded Chloe with that same hand, knocking her to the bathroom floor.

He turned his attention to Rachel with rage in his eyes and his teeth clenched tight. “YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, BITCH!” he yelled out louder than ever, spit shooting out of his mouth.

The blonde stared fearfully into Jefferson’s eyes as she backed up into the stall, sitting on the toilet with nowhere else to go. She then looked at his hand that was still taped shut around the lit cherry bomb. It was gonna explode very soon.

“Hey!’ Chloe yelled from behind. "What’s that in your hand, dumbass?”

Jefferson turned around to face Chloe, then stared down at his taped hand with the cherry bomb ready to blow. His rage quickly turned into fear. He was blinded by his anger that he didn't realize what happened.

“Oh, fuck!” he yelled, immediately trying to rip the tape off of his hand. As Rachel ran out of the stall and grabbed the gun, Jefferson began jumping up and down frantically, trying to pull the tape apart. It was no use. “SHIT! GET THIS OFF!”

Chloe chuckled. “No thanks, Jeffershit. I don’t swing that way,” she said, crossing her arms with a smile.

Rachel stood at Chloe’s side and aimed the gun at him with fire in her eyes. “I can’t believe I was in love with you once…” she said angrily, feeling disgusted. “In about 5 seconds, you’ll never be able t-”

BOOM!

“AAAHHHH!!” Jefferson screamed painfully as his hand exploded into chunks of smoking meat. Blood, flesh and bone splattered around him in a short radius, covering various parts of the floor beneath him in a disgusting red mess.

“Holy fuck…” Chloe said as her mouth dropped, staring wide-eyed at the gruesome bloody stump that was once Jefferson’s hand. It was smoking intensely.

“Oh, God…” Rachel said, ready to throw up. She turned to the side and bent over with her hands on her knees, heaving on the ground after witnessing the grisly scene.

Jefferson kept screaming, standing there while staring at his destroyed hand in extreme pain.

When Rachel was finished throwing up, she turned her head and stared angrily at Jefferson while holding the gun even tighter. “Shut up!” she yelled out, walking over to him with the gun pointed at his chest.

Chloe saw that look in her eye and knew she was dead serious about what was going to happen. Rachel was going to kill Jefferson, not have him arrested like they originally planned.

“Rachel, wait!” Chloe called out. Her hands were shaking from everything that happened all at once. She wanted to run over and stop Rachel from doing anything crazy, but she froze like a statue.

“Fuck you, Mark!” Rachel said as she pulled the trigger, creating another loud bang that echoed throughout the bathroom.

Jefferson’s next scream instantly fell short as he hit the ground with a bullet to the chest. He squirmed in pain and looked down after a moment, grabbing his chest slowly with his only hand before staring up at Rachel fearfully.

“Stop…” he said as she kept coming towards him. A bit of blood oozed out of his mouth as he coughed.

Rachel went to Jefferson’s side and kneeled down on one knee, pointing the gun right against his forehead. Even now, her eyes were filled with hate and disgust for the dying man as she stared into his eyes. Jefferson stared back into hers and he could see the fire in them, but he was not as frightened as he was a moment ago. His eyes were filled with calm. He was ready to die.

“Rachel?” Chloe started softly as she kneeled down beside her, staring down at Jefferson. She carefully placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “Come on, it’s over. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

A tear fell from the blonde’s eye as her finger started shaking on the trigger. She sniffled, then wiped a tear away with her other hand. “I want to hear you say it, Mark,” she said more calmly to him as another tear fell down her cheek.

Chloe looked at the side of Rachel’s face in confusion, but didn’t question her about what that meant.

Jefferson continued staring into Rachel’s eyes as his breathing began to slow down. This only caused her to shed more tears as she pressed the gun more firmly against his head. Her whole body was shaking as Jefferson not once looked away from her eyes.

“I want to hear you say it!” Rachel yelled with closed eyes and even more tears. “Are you sorry for raping me, motherfucker?!”

Chloe gasped with wide eyes, continuing to stare at the side of Rachel's face, realizing for the first time that the rumors about her lover were true.

“H-He really did do it…” Chloe said sadly, not able to look at Jefferson. “I’m so sorry, Rachel. It must have been so difficult to keep this…” She cut herself off as a tear ran down her own cheek.

“I’m…” Jefferson started weakly, blinking every other second as his breathing was almost non-existent now.

“Tell me!” Rachel yelled as she broke down completely. She dropped the gun next to Jefferson and reached down, grabbing him firmly by his bloody shirt with both hands. “Nod if you’re sorry! Do something! Anything!”

It was too late. Jefferson still focused his gaze on Rachel, but he let out his last dying breath just before the light faded from his eyes.

“Fuck!” Rachel sobbed uncontrollably as she slowly took her hands away from Jefferson, staring at his now lifeless body. She turned to Chloe and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her, burying her face in her chest.

Chloe hugged Rachel tight in return, placing one hand on her back and the other gently on her head, slowly running her fingers through the blonde’s hair. She comforted her lover in silence, listening to her weep for quite a while.

“I love you, Chloe,” Rachel finally said as her crying stopped. She gripped Chloe’s shoulders firmly with both hands and kept her face buried in her chest with a little smile. It was finally over.

Chloe was staring ahead at something with a straight face, not taking her eyes off of it. She was so distracted by it that her response to Rachel was delayed. “I love you too, Rachel. I always will.”

Chloe was focusing on Jefferson’s lifeless eyes, staring back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere because I only wanted to write a couple of paragraphs for practice. Instead, I just kept writing as I ended up with ideas I could use to make this into a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
